10 Years Later
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: This story is an AU in which Scott McCall and Malia Tate were best friends before her accident happened. Scott moved away a little after that but now 18 years of age has come back because of a supernatural hitlist. Scott and Malia have no idea that they are seeing each other again. How will Scott react to finding out she is alive. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The pack are around together looking at the new hit list. "Scott McCall 45 million" stiles reads to them. "He is the highest which means he is something powerful, right?" Kira asks. "I don't know but I can feel slot of death and coldness now" Lydia answers a little shaken with the feeling. Malia for her part is just repeating the same name over and over again. "Malia are you ok?" Stiles asks. "Uh yeah I'm fine but I have to go so I'll see you guys later" Malia then leaves.

At her home Malia takes out a picture she would always look at and remember:

 _A 7 year old Malia is walking around the park with her best friend giggling and having fun. "Malia you gonna get us in trouble" a voice says. "No we are not stop being a chicken" she giggles out when she sees their face. "I'm not a chicken I'm the strongest person in the whole world" the voice says back. "Prove it" then Malia runs through the park to the swingset. The person catches her " no fair you got a head start" Malia just giggles and sits on the swing. "You lost so you push!" Malia exclaims happily. "Okay" the voice answers. When is was time to go home the two kids were walking back to their parents when the other person stopped walking and Malia stopped with him. "Malia, we are gonna be best friends forever right" the voice asked hesitantly. Malia looks over to the boy and answers with a big smile "we will be best friends forever and ever Scott" Malia says and hugs him._

After the memory Malia breaks down and wonders if she would see him and if she did what he remember at all or just not really care about her at all.

 _I really miss you Scott_

The other side of town

The True alpha Scott McCall is walking around the woods looking at the place that used to be his home. He remembers when this place was his haven and always couldn't wait to see one person in particular every days. His best friend and the one person he thought would be by his side forever.

 _Scott was sitting alone in the bench watching all the other kids playing wondering why no one ever liked him. He was about to go to his mother when he hears a voice "hi I'm Malia!" The girl said and when Scott looked up he thought he was looking at an angel. "H..hi I'm Scott" he answerd shy. "You wanna come play with me?" Malia asks him. Scott can't believe someone actually wants to play with so he smiles wide and answers eagerly "yes". They played and laughed until it was time for them to go home. Scott looked sad and he said "thank you Malia for playing with me" he said. Malia in turn smiled wildly at him and hugs him "your my new best friend Scott, bye" she then runs to her parents and leaves. Scott just stares their smiling wide and feeling so happy than ever before. He told his mom everything about his new friend and how it was the best day ever._

Scott comes back to the present with a sad smile with only one thought in mind

 _I miss you so much Malia_


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was strolling through the woods trying to figure who to contact or talk to in this town, when he came across a road that took him straight to a hospital. He hears screaming and growling on the rooftop so he he sees pipes along the wall and decides to climb them. Once he reaches the top he sees something about to bite the scared kid so he leaps at it and tackles it to the grounded growling at it. Scott is surprised at what he sees "windigo" he whispers. Then he hears a scream and sees the kid about to fall so he dives for him and holds him but the windigo holds his arms and makes him unable to grab the kid. So Scott improvises and bites him instead. The kid yells in agony and the windigo goes slack against Scott's back which gives him the chance to pull the kid up. He sees the windigo dead and looks up at the source and sees the mute, Scott starts growling anger pumping through his veins ready for a fight but the mute puts his finger to were his mouth should be then leaves. Scott kneels next to the kid, "hey what's your name?" He asks him. The boy looks scared "Liam" he answers on the verge of passing out "ok Liam ima get you out of here ok" all Liam can do is nod before everything goes black.

Later that night the pack met on the roof top to learn what happened. "So a man with a tomahawk killed him like his family" stiles asks. The sheriff nods and Derek says "but there were two other people here besides those". "What do you mean did you catch their scents?" Lydia asks. Derek nods "yes one fear and his blood and the other" Derek stops talking trying to figure out the other scent. "The other was an alpha" Malia finally answers. They all look to her then Derek "she's right but he isn't just an alpha" he says vaguely. "What do you mean?" Kira asks. "I can sort of feel his power and it's like he got a power boost or something" he trails off his eyes widening. The pack see this "what is it?" Stilinski asks. Derek looks back at the blood "I think he turned someone" at that the pack were silent. "Wait what if the alpha is this Scott McCall person I mean he is the highest and you said powerful, it can be him right?" Lydia deducts. "Lydia might be on to something there we need to figure out who the two people were" stiles says. Malia for her part is hoping it is Scott but at the same time hoping it isn't.

Other side of town

After getting Liam, Scott had an epiphany and remebered that the vet in this town was an emissary so he ran towards that direction. When he got there he knocked on the door and was greeted by an African American "I'm sorry but we are closed" he said politely. Scott really hopes he is right and flashes his red eyes at him "I need some help" he says and the vet calmly nodded and let him in. "So what's the problem?" He asks. "I bit him" Scott says referring to Liam. "I don't see the problem" the vet says. Scott gives him a look "I didn't come here to form a pack" he somewhat growls out. The vet takes a step back "ok let's calm down now who are you and what are you doing here then?" He asks. "I'm Scott McCall a true alpha and I'm here because of the deadpool" Scott answers and Deatons eyes widen "your a true alpha" he states in awe and respect. Scott used to this response merely nods yes. "And what's your name?" Scott asks. "I'm Deaton, i thought since you came here you knew who I was?" Deaton says confused. "Uh no I just remebered hearing an emissary was a vet in this town" Scott answers honestly. "Oh um ok and why did you bite him?" Deaton asks curious. So Scott retold the little story on the rooftop. Deaton looks to be in thought "ok the pack that resides here will most likely come here so you might want to go if you don't want them knowing you are here" deatons suggests. Scott looks at Liam contemplating since he is his beta, he can smell the venom being accepted by his cells, so Deaton answers "you can leave him here and I won't tell them who you are" Deaton reasons. Scott just nods and looks at Liam then walks out the front door while leaving he senses someone familiar but can't put a finger on so he just leaves.

Like Deaton thought 30 minutes later the pack arrive and find Liam laying on the table while Deaton is looking over him. "What is he doing here" stiles asks confused to why Liam was there. "Yeah shouldn't he be in a hospital after Isaac Hurt him" Lydia asks. "Hey I didn't do it on purpose" Isaac defends him. "The alpha was here" Malia and Derek both exclaim. Deaton looks at them calmly "yes and I have my word that I will not give you his name or were he is at" Deaton says knowing the mixed reactions. "What! What if he is a threat" stiles rants. "He isn't and I trust him" he says shocking them again. Derek looks at him suspiciously "why do you trust him" Deaton looks at him "because he is a true alpha, Derek that's why" then Deaton walks out to his office. Derek looks shocked and the pack gives him weird looks "uh Derek what's wrong" stiles asks. Derek looks at them "we need to find him" is all Derek says when he runs out the door trying to catch the scent of someone he hopes can tell him of what's happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I MIGHT HAVE CHANGED ALOT IN THE STORY LIKE DEREK LOSING HIS ALPHA STATUS AFTER WHAT KATE DID TO HIM. DEREK WANTS TO KNOW IF SCOTT CAN HELP HIM WITH THE PROBLEM, BECAUSE HE STILL HAS THE CRIMSON EYES BUT IT ALTERNATES FROM RED TO BLUE. THE PACK STILL DONT KNOW. OKAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Scott went home(or the place he is staying at for the time being) after leaving Liam with the vet. He thought about his decision of leaving the kid to the hands of the pack that resides here. He didn't come here to form a pack but still leaving someone he bit do someone else is not sitting right with him for some reason. Anyway Deaton gave him the two keys for the first two parts of the deadpool and he finds his name 'Scott McCall 45'. He can't believe he is worth that much dead, someone really wants him dead. Then he sees some of the other people in Derek's pack as Deaton told him was the name of the alpha. While scrolling there is one name that made him freeze and feel as he couldn't breathe anymore because there staring right at him was the name 'Malia Hale 4'. Scott, in his travels of learning about werewolves and true alphas, came across a woman that was called the desert wolf. He later learned she was Malia's real mom and Peter hale is her father. The only thought in Scott's mind is 'she's alive'.

scott tried sleeping but couldn't as the only thought in his mind was about Malia and all the memories that he tried so hard to block out or forget came rushing back. He decides that tomorrow he will have to go to the school and find out more.

The Next Day

Scott finds himself stalking around the school trying to learn anything that gives away the Malia is indeed alive. He sees people gathere by a bunch of school buses and desk decided to hear on their conversation. "We need to chain him up" he hears the pale kid say. "Well I'm not sharing my basement" Scott heard another girl said and he can't help but think she sounds and looks familiar but shakes it off so he can listen to the rest. "It's my basement and maybe he would come with us if there was a "party" going on" a beautiful strawberry blonde says. Well Scott thinks 'looks like I'm going to high school party'.

Scott finally arrives to the place the party is being held at and sees a lot of freshmen. He was about to go when he caught a scent of blood and decides to look. He sees something that he is better off not seeing "you know him?" someone questions making Scott look up to see no other than Chris argent. Scott's eyes turn red "hunter" he growls out. "Wow calm down kid I'm not gonna hurt you I'm on your side" he says. "My side?" Scott questions. Chris looks at him "well the pack that lives here side" he says and finally Scott understands. "No I don't know him I just smelled his blood and came to see what it was" he answers.

Then they bother hear growling and shouting "looks like your beta got free" Chris comments. Scott just sighs and looks at him "looks like I'm going to have pack after all" with that said Scott runs off to find Liam. He finally finds fighting another wolf and he can see that Liam is going for the kill so Scott grabs him and throws Him to a tree. "Are you alright?" Scott asks the the other wolf. "Yeah thanks" the wolf says looking at him suspiciously.

Liam starts getting up so Scott just turns to him and let's out a powerful roar that even Malia who is struggling in the basement with Kira and stiles hears and shifts back to human just like Liam starts doing. Liam looks at Scott pleading "please don't tell my parents they don't need to see me like this, like like" Scott cuts him off "a monster" Liam then looks at him. "Your not a monster, your a werewolf like me" Scott says and flashes his eyes red at him.

Scott looks at the other wolf "what's your name?" he asks. "Issac" he answers. "Okay Isaac I'm going to get him out of here, you go back to your friends" Scott says and helps Liam getting ready to take him home. "Wait who the hell re you?" Issac exclaims when Scott is walking away with Liam. Scott stops "hopefully a friend" he answers and keeps walking with Liam.

On the way to Liam's Scott is going over everything there is to being a werewolf. "So every full moon until you get control I'm going to have to chain you up is that ok?" Scott asks even though he can just make him he wants the kid to trust him. "How do you learn control?" Liam asks curiously. Scott looks at him "an anchor, which is something that helps you tap into your human side and allows you to shift back and forth" he answers. "What's your anchor?" Liam asks a question Scott really hates answering. They reached the door "my mother, now get some rest I'll talk to you in the morning" Scott says then walks away.

Scott gets back to the lake house to get his bike when he feels someone behind him. Scott turns and grabs the person by the neck and pushes him up a tree "who the hell are you" he questions his eyes blazing bright red. The other mans eyes turn red to "I need your help" he says then his eyes turn from red to blue and then to red again. Scott lets go and looks confused "okay" he answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott looks at the man in confusion until it clicks "your Derek Hale aren't you" Scott states. Derek looks at him and nods "yes I am and I really need your help" he says. Scott thinks about this on one hand this really isn't his problem but then again a pack without out an alpha is risk of getting killed. He sighs "sure but you have to tell me what started that whole eye color changing thing you got going on there" Scott tells him.

"It started when Kate argent kidnapped me and some how de-aged me" he says and can see the look of confusion on Scott's face. "Isn't Kate argent dead?" Scott finally asks. "We all thought that she was but it seemed that my uncles claws changed her" he says. "Into what exactly" Scott asks. "A were jaguar" Derek says.

Scott can't believe that Kate Argent of all people got the powers of the nuwal. "A were jaguar! Do you know how powerful they can be if they know how to really use their powers" Scott exclaims. Now it's Derek's turn to look confused. "Have you heard of berserkers?" Scott asks him. "Yeah they wear the skulls of animals" Derek says not really getting it. "They don't just wear the mask they become the animal and are near to impossible to kill or destroy and a were jaguar can control them to do anything they want" Scott finishes.

Now Derek really needs to start reading his family books again because this is information he can't just not have. "So can you help me?" Derek asks. Scott seems to be in thought "I don't know I mean the simplest solution would be to kill her but that can't guarantee it will work I'm going to have to contact some people to see if they can give me some answers" Scott offers. Derek just nods.

Scott then remembers "hey do you know a girl named Malia Tate?" Scott asks ,it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Uh yeah she's apart of my pack why" Derek asks curious to why he wants to know. 'Oh my god she's alive' Scott keeps saying to himself. "Hey are you alright" Derek asks concerned about his sudden change of mood and scent. Scott looks at him "uh yeah I'm fine I'll contact you if I have any info" Scott says and just gets on his bike and Be fore he takes off he stops "oh by the way I'm Scott, Scott McCall" he says leaving a confused and hopeful Derek behind.

Scott got home and it seems he can barely breathe "she's alive" he whispers to himself in disbelief. He looks at the picture he always carried with him and only one thought comes across his mind 'hopefully I'll see you soon Malia'.

The Lakehouse

"So Isaac you saw the alpha?" Stiles asks him. "Uh yeah he helped with containing Liam" Isaac answers still not liking how a new beta overpowers him. "Well we're is Liam?" Lydia asks. "He left with the alpha" issac says. "And you just let him!" Stiles exclaims. "What did you want me to do fight him are you insane incase you've forgotten he's an alpha" Isaac shoots back with a glare. "Well he roared at him which made him change back" Isaac says. "That's why you changed back isn't Malia?" Stiles asks her.

Malia looks at them and nods disappointed that she still can't control the shift. Then Derek walks in and Malia right away asks "why weren't you here you promised to help me control the shift" she says somewhat angry. "I had other things to do alright I'm sorry I wasn't there but it was important" Derek says to an angry Malia. "What can be more important than the pack" she questions. Derek just shakes his head and tries to leave but Malia grabs him and turns him around and is met with red eyes that are altering from red to blue to red again. "Well that's new" stiles asks concerned now.

"Like I said I had more important things to do" Derek says again. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Lydia asks. "It's been happening since that whole Kate thing and I can actually fell myself getting weaker so I had a chat with the alpha" he says getting everyone's attention at that. "Really and what was he like" stiles asks trying to piece together enough info. "Young for one he's like 18 or 19 front the way he looks and seems to know a lot of the supernatural" Derek says. "Well can he help you?" Kira asks. "He said he'll try to see if there is a anything that can help" Derek pause then looks at Malia "he asked about you" which end suprised everyone "what! What did he say?" Malia asks. "He asked if I knew you and I said you were part of my pack" Derek answers her. "What's his name" Malia asks not dating to hope who she thinks it is. "Scott McCall number one on the deadpool" Derek answers her question.

'He's alive' Malia thinks to herself with disbelief, but at the same time can't help the joys she feels inside that her best friend Scott McCall is indeed here and alive. When they leave Malia is just in the backseat while Lydia and Kira are talking thinking to herself 'hopefully I'll see you soon Scott'.

The Next Day

Scott drove out to the preserve waiting for his contact to arrive. He is thinking about Malia and if he would see her anytime soon when he hears footsteps coming. He turns his head and bows to the person in front of him "hello again Satomi" he says respectfully. "Hello Scott how have you been?" Satomi asks him while really is schocked he contacted her. "I've been better but I called you to ask you some questions about an alpha that came to me for some help" he tells her. "Does this alpha have a name" Satomi asks. "Yes his name is one your more familiar with than I am, Derek Hale" he says. Satomi looks shocked for a moment.

"And what is this problem of his?" She asks. Scott looks up "it seems he is not only losing his alpha spark but is also losing his wolf from within" he tells her. "What how did this even come to occur?" She ask curiously. "He had some trouble with a were jaguar that ended up de aging him" he tells her shocking her some more. "Does he know how dangerously powerful the people of the nuwal are?" She asked not really believing a Hale didn't know this information. "It turns out the shifter is Kate Argent someone he thought of as dead but really wasn't" he answers her. "Well I don't really know, it can be two things 1)she stripped him of his supernatural ability or 2)he is evolving giving him the ability to shift to a wolf like his mother" she says. Scott knows exactly who Talia Hale was and her ability. "Thank you Satomi if you ever need help you know how to contact me" Scott says giving his farewells. 'Time to meet Hale' he thinks to himself.

Scott went to deatons office as that's were Derek wanted to meet. He was prepared to explain his options, but he wasn't ready for this. He walked in and went to examine room and found more people with him 'must be his pack he thinks to himself' and starts looking at each one until he stops at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. 'She looks familiar' he thinks. Then as if someone cut off his oxygen all he can whisper out is "Malia" his voice thick with emotion.

Malia was in the examine room with the pack waiting for Scott to get there. She was nervous as she didn't know if he would recognize her or be happy to see her. She was about to speak when the door opened and in came a boy around 18. He looked startled but then stared looking at everyone and when he got her he seemed to still and stare until he whispered "Malia" and all Malia can think is he remembers "Scott" she says with a few tears threatening to make there way out.

All either can think is 'It's her' and 'it's him'.


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence while Scott and Malia were just staring at each other until Scott moved first and was hugging her in a blink of an eye. Maiia could do nothing but hug back not believing she was in the arms of here best friend. Scott felt his shirt start getting wet and even he let out a few tears. After everything he has been through something good finally happened.

Derek saw this moment and realized that they might have known each others hen they were little so he decided to give them privacy and made a signal so everyone can follow him out.

Scott sensed every one leave and was greatful because he moved backed and asked the one question he has wanted to know since he found out she was alive. "Malia are you alive I thought you were dead" Scott asks. Malia looks at him "I, uh turns out that I was a were coyote and well on the night we were coming from the performance it was a full moon out" Malia stops not really wanting to relive that. Scott understood right away and said sadly "you lost control didn't you?". Malia nods at him with tears "I killed them Scott, I killed my family" she says and breaks down for the first time since she been changed back.

It broke Scott heart that this had to happen to her so he just hugs her hoping to take some of her pain away. "It's okay Malia you were only 8 you couldn't have known" Scott soothe her. Malia looks up at him and wipes some of her tears "so what happened to you" she asks him. Scott sighs "a lot since we last saw each other" Scott answers truthfully. "I was about 13 when I was bit" Scott pauses "the alpha who bit me was good to me, she was like a second mother to me and I actually thought being a werewolf wouldn't be all bad" he says.

Malia can see he's struggling to say this "what changed?" She asks. "I was 16 when it happened, the alpha pack came into town wanting more members" he says. Malia is confused,alpha pack,wait. "There was an alpha pack here to" Malia says surprising Scott "really?" He asks. "Well at least that's what everyone told me" Malia answers. "And nobody died?" Scott asks not really believing. "Well yeah but it was also because a darach or whatever they're called was sacrificing humans" she answers.

Scott can't believe how Derek's pack could deal with all this crap "well any way it turns out the leader wasn't after my alpha" Scott says confusing Malia. "What do you mean?" Malia asks. "He was after me the whole time" Scott says closing his eyes. "Why you?" Malia asks quietly. "I was on my way to becoming a true alpha and he knew I would be a threat to his pack, and he wanted the rarest to of alphas with him" Scott answers. "But I rejected him and and" Scott stops not being able to finish.

Malia can see his struggle "and what?" She asks. Scott looks up at her with tears in his eyes "he killed her, he killed them all" Scott says for the first time breaking down as well with all the bottled up grieve "he killed my mother and my pack" Scott chokes out. Malia can't believe that Melissa is dead and she closes her eyes. "There dead because of me" Scott says crying more now. Malia hugs him "no you aren't going to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault" Malia says. Scott looks at her "right after that I felt this rage inside me I've never felt before and I whet after them alone and I was letting that rage control all my actions" Scott pauses and looks away from Malia "I almost killed him" Scott whispers out. "Who" Malia asks. "Deucalion, I almost killed Deucalion but as I had my hand raised I saw a vision of my mother telling me that I wasn't a monster and that I can be better by helping other who can't really protect themselves" Scott pauses "so i told him if I ever saw him again I would kill his pack and them, and they left" Scott finally finishes.

Scott for the first time since then feels lighter like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He looks at Malia who seems worn out from the crying and knows if it was anyone else he wouldn't have never opened up. He feels Malia shift so that she's leaning into him and closes her eyes. Scott then remembers the night his mother died.

 _Scott runs straight to his house knowing what Deucalion was implying, his mom was in trouble. When he gets there he can smell blood in the kitchen and goes straight there. "Mom!" He shouts scared because there his mom is laying on a puddle of blood. "Mom, mom please cmon" he starts saying repeatedly._

 _"Scott it's okay" she says. Scott just shakes his "no no no you can't die your all that I have left please" he says pleadingly. His eyes then turn red and Melissa isn't scared she was told what her son was becoming and couldn't be more proud of him. "I can save you" Scott says. "No please no bite it's okay" she says weakly. Scott just starts crying harder._

 _"Promise me you won't kill them Scott" she pleads. Scott is just silent not wanting to do it. "Please your meant for bigger things than being a killer" she says. Scott finally looks her in the eyes. "My beautiful boy I'm so proud of you" she pauses her breathing becoming more shallow " you will be happy again Scott, please don't turn off your light" she says losing the fight to stay awake. Scott looks at her "I..I promise mom" he chokes out. His mom smiles are him "I will always look after you and remember you will be happy again, l..l. L.o..ve y...o.u" she says taking her last breath. "Mom,mom" Scott says shaking her but not getting a response and just breaks down._

Scott comes back from the worse day of his life and looks at Malia sleeping in his arms peacefully and can't help but smile and look up "you were right, thanks mom" he whispers before he to falls asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Scott starts to wake up and realizes there is something on top of and when he opens his eyes he sees Malia there. He can't help but so it wasn't a dream. Mali then starts to stir and it takes her a moment to remember everything that happened last night and looks at Scott smiling a little "it wasn't a dream" she says relieved. Scott smiles " no, no dream" he says not believing that he has his best friend back.

Then Deaton walks in with Derek behind him. Derek looks at them with a small smile "sorry but Malia needs to get to school" Derek says. Scott then remembers and groans "what?" Malia asks. "I was supposed to register but I forgot to do it" he says. "Your going to school" Malia asks suprised. Scott looks at her " well I am 18 and I'd like to at least have a high school diploma" he says.

"Well Lydia is waiting outside to take you home" Derek says. Malia gets up and stretches and looks at Scott "will I see you later?" She asks. Scott smile at her "I don't know I have to talk to Derek about something and then go see Liam and actually regrister so maybe" Scott says. "Oh okay then you can call me" malia says giving him a number. "That I can do" Scott smiles too. Mali then leaves.

Scott turns to Derek " I have two options here" he tells him. Derek just nods waiting for him to continue "okay so one of them can be that Kate actually stole your power which is why you feel weaker and more human" he says. Derek gets an angry look on his face "and the other" he asks. "You might be evolving" Scott says. Deaton looks shocked as to how he knows this.

"How do you know this" Deaton asks. Scott looks at him "when I was first bit, my alpha actually told my mom what she did and agreed for her to take me around the world with her pack so she can teach me all kinds of things" Scott answers truthfully. "Who was your alpha?" Deaton asks. "Her name was "Maddison Davis". "You were part of the Davis pack" Deaton asks. "Yeah before I became an alpha and also before they were all killed" he says. "Sorry about that" Deaton says sincereley. Scott just nods.

Derek was just going over what he was told either his power was stolen or he's evolving. "Wait I'm evolving into what exactly" he asks. Scott looks at him "into your wolf form, you know like the ability you mother used to have" he says surprising Derek. He might turn out to be like his mom?

After Scott had his little chat with Derek he went home and got everything he needed to regrister. He got on his bike and rode somewhat faster than he usually goes. He enters the school and sees some kids hanging around the halls. 'Is it lunch already' he thinks to himself. He goes up to some kid "hey do you know we're the office is?" Scott asks him. "Uh yeah let me show you" and stars leading Scott to the office. "Are you new?" The boy asks and Scott just nods. "Oh cool well in mason by the way" he introduces himself. "Scott" he answers before they made. "Well here you go I'll see you around" mason says then leaves. Scott just enters the school and regrister a.

After what felt like hours he was officially a senior at beacon hills high. That should be fun he thinks. Scott turns the corner and bumps into none other than Lydia Martin. "Oh uh my bad" Scott says. Lydia looks at him "your that alpha" she says. "Yeah that's me I'm Scott by the way" he introduces himself. "Lydia" she replies. It gets silent the. "Okay I guess I'll see you around Lydia" Scott says then leaves.

He finds Liam practicing lacrosse and he can feel that his beta is getting angry. "Liam" Scott whispers only for him to hear. Liam was in line when he heard his name being called he turns to find Scott standing there. He knows why he was called he was losing control.

After that Scott knows he can't be putting this off for much longer than he has. "So he waits for the practice to finish which wasn't that long. "Liam" Scott calls out. Liam turns at the sound of his name and finds Scott there and goes to him. "What's wrong?" Liam ask. "Nothing but you and me are going to the woods right now and teach you some control" Scott says waiting for Liam to follow him.

 **The Woods**

Scott and Liam are walking through the woods until they get to a clearing "okay we need you to find your anchor" Scot says. Liam look at him "how?" He asks. "I want you to close your eyes and think about what makes you angry" Scott says. So Liam does so and he can feel the power boost flowing through his body." "Okay now you need something that reaches towards your humanity, a memory or a person" Scott says. Liam tries but he can't do it and Scott can see the wolf overpowering him so he used his power as an alpha and made him turn back when he felt someone watching them.

Scott looked around but couldn't find the person anywhere so he just let it go. Scott and Liam were walking back to their respective cars. "Your almost there Liam we just need a little more practice" Scott tells him before leaving to call Malia like he said he would.

 **Malia's House**

Malia is at home eating dinner with her father, which was no longer awkward or weird for her when her cellphone started ringing. Her heart jumped a little having an idea on who it was. "Hello" she answers. "Hey Mali its Scott sorry I didn't see you at all today" Scott apologizes. "No it's okay I know you had other things to do" she says somewhat sadly. she figure Scott can hear it in her voice "hey about tomorrow we spend the day just you and since it's a Saturday huh?" Scott asks. Malias's face splits into a huge grin "okay that sounds great" she answers. "Okay I just wanted to check in with you, goodnight Mal" Scott says. Malias's eyes flyer unshed tears at that "goodnight Scotty" she says then hangs up. She's in her room now on her bed with her legs under chin looking at the moon through the window.

She can't believe that her bestfriend was really here. She lies down thinking about what they are going to do tomorrow with a smile. She knows exactly what to do.

 **Scotts Place**

Scott can't help but relish in the way she said his name. No ones called him that since his mothers and packs death. He goes and gets a book that he vowed to never open since it will just give him heart ache. He opens it and looks through all its content with a sad smile "I miss you mom" he says quietly.

Scott is reliving many happy memories he doesn't sense anyone watching him from outside his place. Two figures are there and one talks "help me take his power and I'll help you control your shift and learn more about what you are" the voice while the other one agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was wondering what Malia and him should do today because it's been a long time since they went anywhere together. He couldn't believe how easily and fast he opened up to her, but at the same same time he really shouldn't. She was his only friend when he was growing up, and was so devastated when he thought she had died in the crash that claimed her mother and sister's life. He has to ask her if she knows about the dead pool and if she even knows that she is a Hale. But before all that he wants to take a run.

When Scott gets to the woods he starts stripping until his boxers are all that is left. He closes his eyes concentrating and opens them. He can feel the shift and starts bending down and his body starts changing his arms and legs turning and shifting his whole body starts getting covered in black fur. Now in place of Scott is no longer a human but a black wolf with bright red eyes. Scott in his wolf form relishes in how it feels to be connected with the wolf and takes off enjoying all the heightened senses. **(Scott has an another form which is his True Alpha form which he yet doesn't know about).**

HE runs until he gets to a clearing and sees a tree stump. This isn't an ordinary tree stump though Scott learned that this is called a nematon and attracts supernatural. He trots away from it and continues on his path. He walks up to the lookout point and just stares out to the little town that's Beacon Hills. He runs to his home to get ready. When he gets there he sees his phone and can see that Malia left him a voice mail. Hew clicks on it:

 _"_ _Scott this is Malia and I just wanted you to know that I won't be able to hang out today because I totally forgot the PSAT I will be taking so yeah I won't be able to talk for 4 hours' bye"_

Scott ends the message with a frown, 'well that sucks' he thinks to himself. He has an idea to start getting the others to start trusting him, he'll go talk to the banshee. But first he needs to know where she is at. He decides to just try and catch her scent. He closes his and goes through the variant of scent's he has encountered since coming here and finds it. 'Thank you Maddie' he thinks to himself.

He finds her at the lake house the party was at and knocks on the door. She opens it and Scott can see the surprise and confusion on her face. "Huh hey what are you doing here?" she asks. Scott smiles and tells her "I know you don't know much about banshees and would like to help you because I don't know a lot but I know some things that might interest you". Lydia seems to be in thought then opens the door "okay c'mon on in" she tells him with a small smile.

They sit on the sofa and Scott asks "okay what do you know about banshees?" Scott asks her. "All I know is that they are harbingers of death and they scream very loud" she says. Scott chuckles at that "yeah they do, but did you know that very same scream can be turned into a weapon" Scott asks her. Lydia looks so confused so Scott just tells her. "With a lot of practice you can channel your scream to whoever you want without hurting others" Scott says. "Really?" she says and looks somewhat excited.

Scott chuckles and nods "really and I might be able to teach you if you want of course" Scott tells her. Lydia nods "yes I would like to know how" she says a little too excited Scott believes. So they get up and go outside. "Okay close your eyes and hear the voices around your head" he says. Lydia does so and winces when she does it and Scott sees this "okay now try to channel all those voices and make your scream come towards me" he instructs. Lydia tries but fails. She does this for an hour taking breaks to rest her voice. "Okay this isn't working" Lydia says angrily and disappointed.

Scott gets an idea which he hopes doesn't backfire on him. He wolfs out and rushes at her growling and when Lydia sees this she screams with her hands controlling where the scream is going towards and sends Scott flying back. "Ahh" Scott groans as pain shots through his body. Lydia looks at her hands then at Scott in wonder "I did it" she exclaims. Scott smiles at how happy she looks and that's one down. Lydia goes and helps him up "so looks like you learned something new today" Scott says smiling at her. "Thank you and I'm Lydia Martin by the way" she says extending her hand. Scott looks confused until he realizes what she is doing "Scott McCall" he says back with a smile until he sees her zone out when she shook his hand.

"AH Lydia what is it" Scott asks concerned now. Lydia then seems to be coming out of whatever zone she was in "we need to get to the school" she says urgently which leaves Scott confused. "What why?" Scott asks following her. She stops to look at him "someone is going to die" she tells him and Scott looks at her and his eyes widen has he feels something wrong "Malia" he whispers and is out of Lydia's sight before she can utter another word.

Scott is running as fast as he can go hoping that nothing is going to happen to Malia. He keeps running when he feels a surge of pain in his chest which makes him drop to his knees. He gets back up and keeps running shaking the feeling off. Right now all that matters to him is getting to Malia. When he finally arrives at the school he can see police cars and people wearing yellow safety hazard suit and dread starts crawling into Scott's stomach. He runs up to someone "hey what's happening?" he asks. "There is some sort of disease in there right now" the person answers. 'Disease' Scott thinks to himself and his eyes widen in realization at the M.O he has encountered before, 'the teacher' Scott thinks.

He looks for another way in when he sees a window that isn't guarded by the police when he gets a call from Derek. "What is it?" he asks impatiently. "They are in the vault and the anecdote is there with them the mushrooms" Derek says. Scott hangs up and goes through the window and slowly walks around the school. He goes to an office where he can hear Stiles talking. He peeks inside when he sees the assassin with a gun pointed to his head. Scott was about to do something when he heard a gunshot and saw the assassin fall to the ground with blood coming out of his head. He looks at the person who shot and is shocked at who he sees "dad" he whispers which was loud enough because he turned his direction and his eyes widen too "Scott" he says.

Scott snaps out of it and goes to Stiles "c'mon the anecdote is in the vault" he says and Stiles leads him to the vault. Once they get there Scott starts banging on the door "Malia it's in there with you the anecdote, the mushrooms are in there with you" he starts yelling. Scott isn't hearing any response and starts shifting banging harder on the door which starts to crack do to the force. Scott feels a sharp pain in his pack and can't help the yell of agony that comes over him. He feels his spine shifting and tries to stop it. After a few more tries it stops and the door opens.

Scott doesn't waste any more time and rushes towards Malia who is staring at a sheet of paper. "Malia?' he questions. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and hugs him hard and whispers "can you get me out of here?". Scott takes the paper from her hands and looks at what she saw 'Malia Hale 4' and just nods and picks her up bridal style as she buries her head into Scott's neck. "Malia" stiles calls out but Malia just ignores him as Scott caries her out.

 **Malia's House**

Scott caries Malia to her bedroom and lays her on the bed. She makes room for him and he sits there holding her. "Are you alright?" he asks. She shakes her head "they lied to me" she says and Scott can feel the betrayal and hurt coming from her in waves. So Scott just holds her harder "just because he is your dad doesn't mean you're like him" he says. Malia looks at him "you knew?" she asked. Scott nods "I find out while traveling around trying to learn more about the supernatural" he says. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks hurt. Scott looks her in the eyes "yes I was going to today but obviously things got in the way" he says. Malia just nods and snuggles closer to him. A few more minutes and she was asleep.

Scott was about to fall asleep to when the same pain came back but this time worse. HE got out of the bed as quietly as he was able to and went outside. The pain just became more unbearable so Scott ran towards the woods were it was secluded. The pain made him drop to his knees and he can feel a lot of his bones starting to break and re-align. This is worse than the first time he turned into an actual wolf. His eyes turn a darker shade of red and he looked down to his hands that were growing more and more with claws bigger than before. He starts screaming and growling in pain and only asks one question he is afraid of knowing the answer to "what's happening to me" he finishes with a load and powerful roar as his body begins to change.

Malia wakes up with a start feeling something is wrong when she notices that Scott isn't here with her any more. She was about to call out to him when a roar made her drop out of the bed in pain. She gets up realizing its Scott she ran out the house and straight towards him. When she reaches him she can't help but gasp at what she is watching.


	7. Not An Update Sorry

Okay sorry i Haven't posted a chapter for this story. I am starting a new story in which Scott and Derek are the same age 25 (which im only guessing) and best friends. Scott will not be a true alpha in this story and will have blue eyes.

A new chapter for this story will either be posted later today or sometime tomorrow.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter might not be as good so sorry.**

Scott's skin is cracking along with his bones and his muscles seem to be growing rapidly. At first glance you will see his head turn into a muzzle but then it grows outward into a snout while his claws are growing larger and curving somewhat making them look like talons instead. Black fur then sprouted all over his body making him look like something from a child's nightmare. His legs grew thicker and large claws appear as well and he is now standing at over 9 ft. tall. His eyes take on a brighter red and fangs are 2x the size they once were. All his senses have heightened and can see more clearly in the dark than before and his hearing can reach more farther.

Malia just stands there as she watches all of this happen to Scott not knowing what to do. She has never seen anything like this and doesn't know whether to get his attention or just run. She can see Scott or the beast that is standing in front of her look at its arms and legs. "Scott" she whispers out which gets his attention. Scott is just staring at Malia until he looks up into the sky and lets out a loud roar that also came out as a howl. Malia drops to the floor because of the roar and when she looks up she sees that she is alone. She takes out her cellphone and calls Derek "Derek we have a problem" she says.

On the other side of the woods Scott is running and running has he is getting hit with all the sounds and smells from miles away from him. In his mind Scott is trying to get control of his wolf back but is finding it difficult due to the fact he is enjoying this burst of power. The wolf in him a finally been let out and Scott as never felt this way, its as if a switch as been flipped and he can know feel his wolf and understand the true meaning of being a werewolf. What Scott doesn't know is that he is being tracked ever since he left the high school. Scott stops abruptly when he feels a chill go down his spine and stands on his 2 legs making him look like giant. He looks around until an arrow pierces the air and finds its way into his thigh making Scott growl in pain.

Scott looks around more and can see people moving around with crossbows and guns. The men stop short when they see the beast that is front of them. "What the hell is that thing?" one of them asks with fear dripping from his voice. Scott looks at all of them and just roars making them all cover their ears as Scott runs away with incredible speed.

With Derek's Pack

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks wondering what they are doing in the woods this late. "I don't know Malia just said to meet us here and have Chris bring one of his sound emitters" Derek explains when he sees Malia running towards them. "Malia what's wrong" Derek asks. Malia is trying to catch her breath "something happened to Scott he...he" she stutters. "Malia what's wrong?" this time is was Chris who asked. "Scott transformed into something" she says. Derek was going to ask her to elaborate when they all hear a roar. Derek can sense whatever it was is coming their way. "It's coming this way" Derek says. Then they all see a huge beast come out from the wood on all fours and is looking at them. "Scott" Malia whispers and shocks everyone. The beast runs away from them and the pack are still standing there shocked when they hear arrows being shot at them.

Derek and his pack are trying to dodge everything when Malia gets shot "Malia" Derek yells. Scott ran seeing the looks on everyone's faces until he heard Derek yell "Malia" follow with a howl of pain. That made him stop in his tracks and turn right back around. When Scott gets there he can see some of Derek's pack on the ground but is focus is on Malia. He sees a man walk up to her and take out a knife and that snapped something in Scott making him roar load getting everyone's attention including Malia who is trying to breathe due to the amount of wolfs bane going through her body. He turns to the hunter and jumps on him easily killing him and turns to the others who have already started running. He was able to grab one of them and was about to rip him apart until he heard her "Scott please don't" it was whisper but it was able to get Scott to snap out of it and look at Malia breathing slowly. He drops the man who groans from pain and Scott's body feels like it's on fire when he starts to shift back too normal, he drops to the floor completely naked breathing hard and looks at Malia. He goes to her and takes as much pain as he can then turn to Derek "take her to Deaton's now!" he yells and Derek quickly does that with his pack following him. Scott still sees the man there and goes to him.

He picks him up by the throat "whoever you are if I see any of your faces here again I'll kill you all" he says making the man shake in fear "Do you understand!" he yells his eyes going red. The man nods. Scott drops him and watches him run away and that's when he turns to the body and realizes what he did and drops to his knees. He goes back to what his mother told him and can't help but feel like she would be ashamed of him. "What did I do?" he whispers. "You saved Malia's life" a voice said from behind him. Scott turns to see Lydia there looking at him with a pair of sweats in her hand. She hands it to him "here, they belong to Stiles but I'm sure they would fit" she tells him. He quickly puts them on.

"Can you give me a ride home so I can change?" Scott asks her and she nods as she helps him up and they walk away not knowing someone was watching them. Peter comes out of the shadows and can't help but smile seeing all the power Scott displayed "interesting" he whispers before leaving as well.

Once home, Scott takes a shower repeating the way he killed that man over and over again. He gets out the shower and dresses so he can go and see how Malia is doing. He gets in his car and sighs as he starts the engine and makes his way towards the clinic. When he gets there he can only sense Derek and Deaton, so that means everyone else left. He knocks on the door and Deaton lets him inside. "How is she?" he asks. "She will be just fine I was able to get all the wolfs bane out" Deaton answers and Scott sighs in relief. "Can I see her?" he asks and Deaton nods yes.

When he walks into the room he sees her just lying there and it pains him seeing her like this and just gets a chair and sits while holding her hand taking some of the pain away. She starts opening her eyes and stares at Scott. "Hey" she says softly and Scott chuckles "Hey yourself" Scott answers and looks down. "What's wrong" Malia asks. Scot sigh and answers looking down "I killed someone" he says softly. Malia's eyes widen as she didn't see him kill anyone and then realizes he probably killed him to save her. "I'm sorry" she says with tears coming to her eyes at how he must be feeling. "What why?" Scott asks confused. "You killed him because of me" she says and looks away with a few tears escaping her. Scott gently puts his fingers under her chin so she can look at him "you don't have to be sorry about anything okay I would kill him all over to save you okay" Scott says wiping some of her tears away with his thumbs.

Malia just stares at Scott and he does the same, they both start to lean in and they don't know you kissed who first but when their lips touched it seemed like everything around disappeared and only them two existed. They hold the kiss a little longer until Scott pulls back to rest his forehead against hers. When they open their eyes they are meant with their respectful colors, Red and Blue. "Wow" Malia whispers and Scott chuckles a little before he kisses her again. Scott may feel different since killing the hunter but right now he feels that he has finally found what he was looking for.


End file.
